James and Lily their Epic Love Story
by iNsAnEyEtSaNe
Summary: bunch of drabbles. full of james lily. yah rated T 4 some cursing


Ok so u can yell at me

but i been busy

seriously.

but here first drabble

guess what im continuing

MY HARDSHIPS & SHOCKING THE BEST SUMMER

WOOHOOOOOOOOOO!

**Two Broken Hearts: One World! **

Have you wanted someone to love and hold you? Have you wanted to go back in time and change everything that went wrong? I have, a lot of times. I feel like I want to runaway and give up on life. But before I get started on my life story let me introduce myself, I am Lillian Danielle Evans, Lily for short and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts. This summer everything bad happened to me! My parents died, one of my best friend disappeared, her parents died and my other best friend moved to France.

My sister kicked me out and I had no one to live with because my friend Sam had disappeared ever since her family died and Tonks had moved away and attended Beauxbutons now. I am so lonely now; everything I cared about is slipping away or slipped away. I miss it when Petunia and I could talk for hours and we'd get scolded because we would stay up till 12 am just talking. But ever since I got my Hogwarts letter she started calling me names and she started to hate me. My friends probably don't even care about me that's why they left me.

You know what's the _worst part_ is, I fell for James Potter and I fell hard. It's been 3 whole months since school has started and he has hasn't talked to me, only for Head Business. He completely changed; he hasn't complimented me, asked me out, wait for me—between classes or breakfast/lunch/dinner. I've realized that I like him a lot and I miss him. If anybody told me last year that my parents would die, my friends would leave me, and I fell for James Potter I would've told them to go to St. Mungo's. It's not supposed to happen that way. I don't care, I want to go back into time and change everything bad from happening.

I sighed and dragged myself to the Astronomy Tower, where I usually go to think. Isn't my life a mess! I sat on the balcony and started singing.

Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

But something pulled me back

Voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written the sky tonight

So I won't give up

No I won't back down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light

And its shining on my destiny

And I won't be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up

No I won't back down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

Sooner than it seems life turns around

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That someone's watching over me

That someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me--

As I finished the song I broke down crying thinking back of all the happy times I had with my family. I know they're in a better place, and I know they're watching over me. But when I need them the most they get taken away. Who's going to b there when I get married and I have to walk down the aisle, what about when I give birth, who'll help me? Why couldn't god let them stay down here, with me? There are millions of people that deserve to die in this world but my parents weren't them!

"Why god, why?" I shouted.

"What did they do to deserve to be killed?" What about Sam's family, they didn't do anything either." I said in a whisper falling to the ground.

"You know, God won't answer you. Are you that stupid?" Sirius Black replied amused.

"Get Lost, Black. Why are you here anyway you're supposed to be in bed." I snapped.

"Yet here I am, and I shall not get lost. I feel insulted. And why aren't you in bed. Hmm…" Black said.

"Sirius, can you please leave me alone." I pleaded not wanting anyone to see me in this state.

"Since when do you call me Sirius, it's always Black or Bloody Bastard. The only time you called me Sirius was the first year on the train." He said.

"Please just leave me alone." I said ignoring his comment.

"Fine! Humph, I see when I'm not needed." He said leaving.

I sighed and leaned against the cold wall and closed my eyes forgetting wherever Sirius Black is there is always going to be James Potter. You want to know something scary, Voldemort and I are related. Yes, I know it's too scary to believe but it's true. His father was my mom's brother's wife's uncle's cousin twice removed but there you guy.

You see, Voldy-poo figured it out and decided it was so smarticle to attack my friends and family. Hence the death of Sam's parents and my parents. I felt so bad because my mom and dad, Gina Evans and Charles Evans, and Sam's parents, Adrianna Brown and Brown died protecting me. My eyes started filling up with water with the thought of them saying "Stay away from Lily," or "Lily would rather have us die then join you."

"Lily what's wrong." A familiar voice said breaking my thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just peachy." I said blinking back my unshed tears.

"Lily that is bullshit. Ever since we came back to Hogwarts it's like you're somebody else. You're not the Lily I knew and fell in love with. She was this amazing, talented, stubborn, beautiful, outgoing, temperamental, smart girl while this is the Lily leave me alone—get out of my face—not talking to anybody—Evans. She was at the top of her classes, in football (soccer), playing the piano, painting, singing, and dancing. Her hair was the color of red with orange tints; her emerald green eyes had a twinkle twenty eyes." James said.

"Well people changed. You have!" I snapped.

"Yes, but they don't lose their inner self like you. Just tell me, I won't leave you. I'll stay here all night if I have to." He softly said.

"James, you don't want to know. You wouldn't care, nobody does." I whispered.

"If I didn't care I would've left already. I really do want to know, so I can help you get through this." James sincerely replied.

"This summer my… parents died. Sam's parents and now Sam disappeared. My sister kicked me out, Tonks was forced to move to France and I feel like I have no one left. The worst part is the guy I like officially hates me." I said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Lily I didn't know." James said hugging me.

"Nobody knows and nobody cares besides you." I said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Lily, even though it isn't any of my business but who do you like." James whispered.

...

"Lily give him a chance. He might be the one." He said.

"But what if he isn't the one, and what if he uses me." I argued.

"Lily what is life without a few what ifs. Take the chance and follow your heart not your brain." He said.

"But James I'm scared. My heart says go, my head says no." I said.

"Lils don't be scared. Just follow your heart. And if you want to tell me go ahead. Just remember if he uses you I'll beat him to a pulp and make juice come out without using a wand." James said seriously.

"Umm, James promise not to run away. James the guy is you." I nervously said.

"Lily, tell me you're not joking. I've waited six whole years to hear that. Please tell me you're telling the truth." James seriously said.

I looked in his eyes and saw all of his emotions. I saw one emotion that I couldn't identify. Was it lust, no it was love. I examined his face and saw he had a scar underneath his right eye. I took my hand gently touched the scar. When he winced I quickly brought my hands away but he brought them back and put it on his cheek.

"James I wasn't lying when I said I liked you. This year you grew up, stopped asking me out and I realized I missed it. I realized I lost everything I had and this year in felt like I lost you. I couldn't deal with that." I whispered.

"Lily, don't you ever think I'll stop loving you. And you can never lose me because I'm all yours. I love you so much I'd die to protect you." He said.

"James, no more dying. If we're going to die that is together. I can't deal with having another person dying to protect me." I said.

"Lily you talk too much." James replied smirking his face coming lower and lower.

"James Potter I can't believe you. God I was so stupid mhmmn…

* * *

u like it

h8 it

review

dis is 1st chappie

more comin soon

bye bye bye bye

--brain freeze--


End file.
